My Angel
by Magdaline
Summary: Prologue d'une petit fic sans prétention sur un sujet douloureux mais tellement d'actualité. Attention je crois que ca va virer au slash, mais pas tout de suite, d'abord vous allez pleurer lol
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Mon ange

Auteur :  Moaaa mdr

Genre : Drame, drame, drame !!!!!! Et un peu de slash, mais un tout petit peu.

Spoiler : Aucun, c'est un HS Total

Note de l'auteur : Encore et toujours un drame, pas terrible celui-ci si vous connaissez mes deux autre.

oOo

Une journée comme les autre, des militaires qui patrouillent, des équipes qui explorent la galaxie, des scientifiques devant leurs simulations … Mais dans ce monde bien ordonné, la vie d'un homme allait basculer.

Mais comment, dans une cité isolée dans un océan, peut-on sortir de son isolement ?

C'est une question que nous nous forcerons de résoudre. Pour que derrière les sourires, vous puissiez voir au delà des apparences et des masques. Pour que jamais vous ne laissiez un ami si proche se perdre dans sa peine et sa douleur.

Parce qu'il est de votre devoir en temps qu'ami d'être là pour soutenir ceux qui sombrent.

Voici donc l'histoire d'une femme qui n'aurait pas dû mourir. Mais que pour d'étranges raisons a quitter l'homme qu'elle chérissait. L'homme qui l'a chérissait.

Cette histoire est triste, mais laissez moi vous la conter comme je l'ai vécue, comme je l'ai ressentit.


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci à mes deux revieuweuses pour leur petit mot. Mais je suis une sadique j'aime bien les histoires qui commence pas comme les autres (rire sadique)

Allez je vous laisser avec une petite suite et un Carson un peu …

Ce fut une déchirure dans la nuit, une colère noire qui jaillit. Une lettre posée sur la table, qu'il n'osait pas reprendre dans ses mains. Jamais il n'avait autant détesté ces lettres hebdomadaires.

Pourquoi avait-il donc fallut qu'elle arrive aujourd'hui cette foutue lettre ? Pourquoi le Dédale n'avait-il pas pris du retard ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Carson tapa du point sur la table. Non tous les autres jours mais pas aujourd'hui. Quoique non, il y avait d'autres jours non plus où il n'aurait pas voulut la voir arriver. Jamais elle n'aurait du arriver, jamais cette nouvelle n'aurait dû être écrite. De nouveau, il jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille de papier, à l'écriture fine et racée de sa mère. Il ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Non il ne devait pas, elle ne l'aurait pas voulu, elle était la joie de vivre incarnée. Elle ne s'apitoyait que très peu sur son sort, le minimum syndical comme elle l'appelait. Carson sourit entre les larmes, sa petite bouille barbouillée de chocolat lui revint en mémoire. Ce jour là, il revenait du travail, elle lui avait sauté au cou et l'avait embrassé, le barbouillant lui aussi. Sa princesse ! Comment faire maintenant en ce disant qu'elle n'était plus là !

-/_Carson ?/_

Il renifla, se secoua et essuya ses larmes. Il tenta de maîtriser sa voix.

-_Oui Docteur Weir ! _

-/_Nous avons besoin de vous en salle d'embarquement, le docteur Biro ne s'en sort pas/_

-_J'arrive Elizabeth, terminé._

Carson passa par la salle de bain et se regarda dans la glace. Il faisait peine à voir. Il avait les yeux rouges et gonflées et les joues encore humides. Il ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, cherchant à faire disparaître toutes traces de chagrin. Peine perdue. Si les traces physiques avaient disparu, l'étincelle de vie dans ses yeux avait disparu. Il s'essuya le visage et se recomposa un visage, celui du médecin chef de cette expédition.


	3. Chapitre 3

Tadammmm Voià un nouveau chapitre de ma petite fic sans prétention mais je vous vois, chère revieuweuses vous perdre dans des théories qui me font beaucoup rire. Je vous dirais pas laquelle est bonne mais je tiens quand même à vous dire que c'est …..

…

…

…

Une fille MDR

VLU : Je te le dirais pas !!!! NA !!

Mouss : Désolée, mais c'est ce que je fais le mieux faire pleurer les gens, va voir mes autres fics présentes sur le site, tu vas voir c'est très très triste.

Alpheratz9 : Je sais c'est très court mais bon j'avais pas envie de noyer les claviers, j'ai eu des réclamations la dernière fois lol

Bayas : Elle t'as fait passer à quoi ????

Il arriva en courant dans la salle d'embarquement. SGA 1, 2 et 6 venait de rentrer d'une mission apparement musclée. Il se mit au travail immédiatement, reléguant dans un coin de sa tête sa peine pour ne laisser que les compétences du médecin.

Plusieurs heures et quelques opérations plus tard, la frénésie retomba pour laisser place au pesant silence de l'attente. Plusieurs hommes étaient dans un état critique dont le Major Lorne et deux de ses subordonnés. Teyla et McKay resteraient en observation pour la nuit et les autres étaient ressortit avec des blessures allant de la simple égratignure à la une jambe cassée. Mais rien de plus grave.

Il se pencha pour examiner les constantes du Major Lorne. Elles étaient bonnes, il sortirait avec le chef du staff scientifique et Teyla demain. Il pouvait aller faire ses rapports. Mais une fois dans l'intimité toute relative de son bureau, la douleur revint à la charge, le faisant se plier en deux sur sa chaise.

Il apprend à vivre avec, au jour le jour, abattant plus de travail qu'à l'habitude, ne modifiant pas son comportement. Restant le médecin charmant et souriant qu'il était. Patient et attentif, il se penchait sur les bobos de la cité avec toujours autant de dévouement. Mais un jour, la barque coula ou plus exactement les nerfs craquèrent.

Ce fut en pleine salle d'opération. Un jeune homme venait de mourir entre ses mains. Il entra dans une rage folle, balançant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, le fracas métallique et la fureur du médecin avaient fait reculer le personnel soignant Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur chef se comporter de la sorte. Il était vrai que depuis quelques semaines il avait perdu du poids et s'enfonçait dans le boulot mais rien n'entachait jamais la bonne marche de l'infirmerie et surtout il n'avait jamais était aussi violent avec le matériel.

Hors de lui, il regarda ses assistants tassés dans un coin, attendant que la tempête passe.

-Qu'est ce que vous regardez comme ça ?!?!?!?!? Sortez !!!! Sortez tous !!!!

Impressionnés, ils sortirent de la salle d'opération en chuchotant.

-Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? C'est pas la première fois que nous perdons un homme.

-Tu as vu comme il a maigrit, il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre.

-Que veux-tu qu'il y est d'autre ? Il ne sort avec personne, il est toujours à son travail, non franchement, à part la fréquentation du Docteur McKay, je ne vois pas.

-Ne parle pas si fort, il va nous entendre.

C'est à cet instant qu'ils entendirent la porte claquer et le verrou tourner. Inquiètes, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle qu'elles avaient quittée quelques instants plus tôt. La première posa sa main sur le poignet de la porte. Rien, la porte ne répondait pas. Insistant, elle finit par taper du poing sur la porte.

-Docteur ??? Docteur Beckett ?? Ouvrez moi !! Docteur ?

-Fichez le camp ! Laissez moi seul !!!

-Docteur, vous ne pouvez pas restez avec le capitaine, il faut le renvoyer à sa famille.

-Non, elle reste avec moi, je vous en prie, laissez la moi.

-Mais Docteur…

Sa compagne lui prit le bras.

-Il a bien dit « elle » ?

-Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Le capitaine Jenkins est un homme.

La première ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Oh mon dieu, il faut prévenir le Docteur Weir.

Un peu plus loin, au même moment.

Le Docteur Rodney McKay, s'affala sur son bureau en soupirant. Voilà un objet qui lui résistait. Il leva un œil morne vers l'objet oblong devant lui. Rien, Niet, Nada. Il se tapa la tête sur ses bras croisés. Rah !!! C'est vrai qu'il aimait les défis mais là … C'était vraiment pas le moment. Il avait déjà assez de mal avec ses sentiments, il allait pas en plus se casser les dents sur un stupide …. Truc ancien.

Fermant les yeux, il se focalisa sur son premier problème : ses sentiments. Analyse en plusieurs points : Quand ??? Pas difficile comme réponse : Depuis qu'il le connaissait. Comment ??? Pff même pas la peine d'y penser, je ne veux pas savoir. Qui ??? Nous voilà arriver au plus gros problème. La personne qu'il aimait n'était pas à proprement parler la personne de qui il aurait dû tomber amoureux. Il se souvenait du premier contact, du premier regard. Un électrochoc, un regard aussi bleu que le sien s'accrochant à ses yeux et le faisant tout d'un coup basculé dans un monde de béatitude et de plénitude. Ah que ne pouvait-il pas se sortir ses fichus préceptes de la tête. Son éducation de bon petit garçon catholique reprenait le dessus lorsqu'il songeait à la personne aimée. Maudite enfance !!!!

Il retourna à ses simulations, essayant de résoudre son second problème.

Le Docteur Elizabeth Weir soupira en posant son dernier dossier sur son bureau. Enfin ! La paperasse de la journée avait bien faillit la tuer pour de bon. Pas découragée pour autant, elle prit celle du lendemain, pour prendre un peu d'avance. Elle en était à la moitié quand une tornade blonde entra dans son bureau.

-Docteur Weir.

-Sofy ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

L'infirmière tenta de reprendre son souffle.

-Le… Le Docteur… Beckett…

-Et bien quoi le Docteur Beckett ?

-Il s'est enfermé dans la salle d'opération avec le corps du capitaine Jenckins, il ne veut pas en sortir.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Le capitaine est mort sur la table d'opération et lorsque nous n'avons pas pu le réanimer, le Docteur est rentré dans une rage folle.

-Carson ? En rage ?

-Oui Madame, il nous a fait sortir de la salle et s'est enfermé dedans et répète à qui veut l'entendre qu'il veut rester avec une certaine « elle ».

-Le capitaine Jenckins est un homme !!

-Oui Madame.

Elizabeth se leva précipitamment et couru vers l'infirmerie suivit de l'infirmière.


	4. Chapitre 4

Laura : Peut-être, peut-être pas, je vais pas te le dire sinon tu l'as lira pas la suite lol

Vive les Unas : Et oi c'est un McBeck mais tu sais bien que je suis nulle dans ce relation à l'écrit alors tu me pardonneras si parfois c'est un peu Gnan Gnan ????

Alpheratz9 : Mais j'aime vous faire mijoter lol, je suis une auteuse sadique (rire démoniaque)

Mouss : REVIENS !!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai les même à la maison MDR. Merci Mouss, je suis désolée de te faire subir ça mais j'adore vous voir théoriser

torrainnenoel : Arrête !!!! Je vais rougir !!!!! Merci

oOo

Arrivée devant la porte de la salle d'opération, elle tenta de l'ouvrir, rien à faire, elle était fermée et bien fermée, comme si on avait enlevé le cristal de contrôle de la porte. Elle frappa.

-Carson ? Carson ? Vous m'entendez.

-Je vous entends très bien Elizabeth, répondit la voix morne du médecin.

-Je voudrais vous parler Carson !

-Je vous écoute.

-Ne pouvez vous pas sortir de la salle d'opération ?

-Non, je ne veux pas la quitter.

-Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire Carson, le Capitaine est mort, il faut que nous le renvoyions à sa famille.

-NON, IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !!! ELLE RESTE AVEC MOI !!!!

-D'accord Carson, j'ai compris !

Se tournant vers les infirmières.

-Allez me chercher le Colonel Sheppard et le Docteur McKay.

oOo

John effectuait son tour de garde, il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, sifflotant presque. La vie était belle. Des ennemis à des années lumières, des parents qui allaient bien, une vie passionnante et une jolie fille dans son lit ce soir. John sourit. Il faut dire que la petite botaniste était on ne peut plus mignonne et un peu farouche. Un peu de piment dans sa vie. Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités derrière lui. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Sofy, infirmière de son état et totalement essoufflée.

-Le …. Docteur Weir… vous attend à l'infirmerie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour le Docteur Beckett, moi je dois continuer et aller chercher le docteur McKay.

Sheppard la regarda partir avant d'avoir pu lui dire qu'elle aurait pu utiliser son oreillette. Secouant la tête, il passa à l'armurerie, déposa son arme et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. A l'entrée, il fut rejoint par Rodney qui venait d'arriver.

-Vous savez de quoi il s'agit ? demanda le Canadien.

-Il s'agit de Carson messieurs.

Elizabeth venait de les rejoindre et leur exposa la situation. John et Rodney se regardèrent, incrédules. Carson ? Péter littéralement un plomb ??? S'ils n'avaient pas entendu les infirmières le supplier d'ouvrir la porte, ils ne l'auraient pas cru. John se dirigea vers la porte de la salle d'opération et tenta de raisonner le médecin tandis que Rodney ouvrait le panneau de commande de la porte.

-Carson ? Il faut sortir maintenant.

La voix lointaine du médecin lui répondit.

-Non, il faut que je m'occupe d'elle.

-Vous ne pouvez plus rien.

-Si, je peux faire ce que j'aurais du faire durant des années. Etre là !!

John se tourna vers Rodney, concentré sur le système de la porte. Rodney secoua la tête, ça allait être plus compliquer que prévu. Le scientifique se tourna vers Elizabeth.

-Ca me fait mal de dire ça mais je ne peux rien faire.

John se tourna vers lui.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

-Non Colonel, apparemment, en plus d'avoir enlever le cristal de contrôle de la porte, Carson contrôle l'ouverture avec son gène.

-Vous plaisantez Rodney ? demanda Elizabeth, étonnée.

-J'en sui aussi surpris que vous Elizabeth, Carson a toujours refusé de se servir de son gène, l'incident du drone l'a dégoûté à vie de cette capacité à maîtriser les objets par la pensée. Pourtant c'est bien cela, je 'arrive à rien, on dirait qu'il a bloqué l'arrivée de courant dans le panneau de contrôle.

-Il peut faire ça ? s'étonna la diplomate.

-J'arrive à le faire avec un Jumper, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas le faire avec la porte ? Demanda John.

-Votre gène est beaucoup plus fort que le sien John, mais là n'est pas la question, il y a-t-il un autre accès à la salle ? demanda la diplomate à Sofy.

-Non Madame, la salle doit être stérile, elle n'a qu'un seul accès avec un sas de stérélisation à l'entrée.

-Il y autre chose qui m'inquiète, ce n'est pas du Capitaine que Carson parle, mais bien d'une femme. Qui est assez proche de lui pour le faire réagir de cette manière ?

Un instant de réflexion fut nécessaire pour dresser une liste.

-Aucune de ces personnes n'est morte récemment ! remarqua Rodney. Quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant les regards étonnés de ses collègues.

-Vous ne nous avez pas habitué à ça Rodney, d'habitude vous êtes le dernier à savoir qui sont les morts dans la cité, à part quand il s'agit de membre de votre équipe.

-Colonel, je ne suis pas aussi insensible que ça !

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous laissez paraître pourtant.

-A parce que pour ne pas paraître insensible, il faut se mettre à pleurer sur chaque mort !

-Je n'ai pas dis ça Rodney mais …

Elizabeth s'interposa.

-Messieurs, nous avons un autre problème à régler. De qui parle Carson ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Soupira le militaire.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bayas : C'est rien va, tu sais les alertes marchent plus non plus avec moi alors je viens voir tous les jours si vous avez pas poster quelque chose. Mais oui j'ai une petite tête bien cadenacée, j'ai même perdue la clé une fois, je te dis pas la galère pour la retrouver !!! lol

Mouss : All Right Girl, I'm sorry you kwom !!! Oh, I'm just sorry for your Key Board lol. Bon en français, parce que l'anglais c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

Donne une corde à Mouss et la lui retire

Fait ses plus plates excuses au clavier de Mademoiselle Mouss

Vérifie si j'ai des gènes de Psychopathes dans le sang

Après analyse, il parait que non mais moi je pense qu'ils sont bien caché et qu'il remonte que quand je suis en train d'écrire (rire sadique)

Alpheratz9 : J'aime bien le faire paraître un peu gonflé John, ça lui donne une mauvaise foi qui lui va très bien. Pour ce qui est de la porte, j'ai sortis l'arme ultime mdr, mais c'est pas dans ce chapitre là lol.

Enjoy !!!!

oOo

De son côté, Carson, toujours dans la salle d'opération, s'occupait du Capitaine Jenckins. Il lui avait enlevé toutes les machines et commençait ses sutures en lui parlant.

-Je m'en veux tu sais. Je sais que je n'y suis pour rien mais je m'en veux, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu étais malade quand je t'ai quitté, oh ! C'était pas grand-chose et puis je sais que tu t'es soigné. Alors quoi ? Il a fallut que tu laisses un autre gagné. Lequel dis-moi ? Laquelle de ces cochonneries a gagné ? Le pallu ? Ah non c'est vrai, c'est une fiche bestiole qui t'as mordu. Je ne veux même pas m'imaginer les souffrances que tu as enduré. Mais je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant, je te le promets.

Il sourit au corps sur la table d'opération et se remit au travail. Faisant de ses sutures des oeuvres d'art. Elle aurait adorée ça !

oOo

-Sofy ?

L'infirmière ainsi nommée, se dirigea vers la diplomate.

-Il y a-t-il eut des comportements anormaux chez Carson ses derniers temps ?

Sofy fronça les sourcils, se creusant la mémoire.

-Non Madame, nous avons juste remarqué que le Docteur Beckett avait énormément maigrit ces derniers temps.

-C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu aux mess depuis un certain temps, remarqua Rodney.

-Quand cela a-t-il commencé ?

-Je dirais un peu après le retour de SGA 1, 2 et 6 il y a quelques semaines. Depuis il s'est plongé dans son travail. Je ne sais pas on dirait qu'il cherche à oublier quelque chose.

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

-Bien, merci Sofy. Rodney ! Que faites-vous ?

Le Docteur Rodney McKay, bien décider à trouver ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami et accessoirement amoureux secret, se dirigeait vers le bureau du médecin.

-Je vais chercher ce qu'il se passe Elizabeth !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il avait fermé la porte du bureau.

Le bureau était comme Carson, Chaud, calme, ordonné. Enfin ordonné, c'était une notion bien subjective pour Rodney mais disons que c'était plus ordonné que son propre bureau. Il commença par les étagères, ouvrant chaque classeur, cherchant ce qui ne ressemblait pas à une note médical, un compte-rendu d'examen ou un bilan de santé.

Elizabeth entra.

-Rodney, vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est une violation du secret médical et de la vie privée de Carson.

-Je m'en moque Elizabeth, je veux savoir et je saurais ce qu'il se passe dans sa petite tête de sorcier vaudou ! Je ne lirais pas les dossiers médicaux, de toute façon ça ne m'intéresse pas et puis je n'y comprends rien.

-Rodney !

-Si vous ne venez pas m'aider Elizabeth, sortez ! Et essayez de résonner cette tête de mule !

Impressionné malgré elle devant la détermination du Canadien, la diplomate sortit, refusant de voir le carnage dans les dossiers de Carson.

Après avoir passé toutes les étagères au crible, il se dirigea vers le grand tiroir des traitements en cours, il m'y un tel désordre qu'il se dit que Carson allait lui tirer les oreilles mais pour le moment il n'en avait rien à faire, il voulait comprendre ce qu'il arrivait à son écossais.

_Ton écossais ? Non mais ça va pas la tête. Il est pas à toi Carson !_

Secouant la tête, il continua ses recherches, vidant, retournant tout ce qui pouvait contenir une réponse.

Il se laissa finalement tomber sur le fauteuil du médecin, à court d'idée. Rien dans les tiroirs, rien dans dossiers, et rien dans l'ordinateur. Il laissa ses yeux dériver sur les objets qui « trainaient » sur son bureau : Un série de stylo, un bloc note gribouillé, des papiers un peu partout, une photo de sa mère. Rodney sourit. Sa mère, monument de sa vie, seul point d'ancrage dans la vie du médecin. La seule femme de sa vie. L'expression fit sourire le scientifique. Il attrapa le cadre, répondant au sourire de Mme Emily Beckett. Ce bout de bonne femme devait tout de même avoir un sacrée caractère, veuve très jeune, elle avait poussé son fils vers la vie qu'il avait choisit et avait accepter de le laisser partir vers l'inconnu sans savoir quand elle le reverrait. En reposant le cadre, il eut la surprise de voir le fond se détacher et une lettre et une photo tomber.

Curieux, Rodney attrapa la lettre et la photographie, regardant avec étonnement le visage qui lui souriait.


	6. Chapitre 6

Laura : Et bah je peux te dire que pour une fois c'est pas la technique qui va céder, même avec McKay derrière lol Mais avant toutes choses, enlève les yaourths périmés de ton frigo please, je voudrais pas être responsable d'un lavage d'estomac

Mouss : Reprends la corde et la brûle Pas de suicide dans mon topic !!!! Pour le reste aha, tu le saura en temps voulu, surtout qu'il y a une info capitale dans cette suite.

Alpheratz9 : Le suspence, il y a rien de mieux

VLU : Je sais mais j'ai encore pas mal de mal avec le slash, je le manie pas assez, la preuve, c'est toi qui a écrit celui de Jumeaux !!!! Suis désolée, 'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop yeux de croco

Allez je vous laisse lire mais ne passez pas à côté de l'info principale. Il y aura une intero après la lecture de cette suite et je suis du genre sévère pour les notes lol.

oOo

_Carson, mon chéri._

_C'est une bien triste nouvelle que je dois t'apporter aujourd'hui. Mon courrier hebdomadaire me semble bien dur à écrire. Ma main se fait lourde et mes yeux piquent. Je n'ai rien fait pour la garder et aujourd'hui elle est partit sans que nous n'ayons pu lui dire au revoir._

_C'était il y a 2 mois, une mission humanitaire au Darfour qu'elle espérait depuis longtemps. Tu aurais vu sa tête lorsqu'elle a su qu'elle allait pouvoir partir, pouvoir monter ce dispensaire dont elle avait tellement rêvé. Je l'ai vu faire ses valises, je l'ai accompagné à l'aéroport et elle est partit sans se retourner, déjà en Afrique. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu._

_Sa dernière lettre, que je t'enverrais un peu plus tard, était pleine d'espoir, elle me parlait de son travail, de la fatigue qui la tenaillait tous les soirs mais aussi du bonheur de voir ses enfants sourirent et la serrer dans leur bras. En réalité, tout ce que j'ai retenue de cette lettre, c'est la joie de vivre et le bonheur, l'odeur du sable et des fleurs. _

_Mais il y a 3 jours, j'ai reçu la visite du responsable de la mission humanitaire qui m'a ramené les effets personnels de Suzie. Elle a été mordu comme une vipère des sables, serpent venimeux par excellence. Elle a tenu 2 jours dans la souffrance et les hallucinations. Le missionnaire m'a racontait qu'elle avait à plusieurs reprises prononcé nos noms, cherchant par tous les moyens à nous ramener autour d'elle. Son corps sera rapatrié demain et je la ferais enterré à côté de ton père, comme elle l'a souhaité dans son testament._

_Dans le colis que je te joins, il y a ce que j'ai pu mettre de ses affaires. Elle voulait que tu es encore plusieurs choses je te les ferait envoyer plus tard, dès que j'aurais fini… je ne sais pas quoi, mais j'ai quelque chose à finir. _

_Je te laisse la photo que tu avais d'elle dans ta chambre._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Maman._

Rodney reposa la lettre. La fameuse personne s'appelait donc Suzie. Mais qui était-elle ? Sa femme ? Sa sœur ? Sa petite amie du moment ? Il regarda de nouveau la photo, soudain jaloux de la relation apparement privilégié avec Carson. Qui était cette fille ? Légèrement en colère, Rodney sortit du bureau du médecin et se dirigea vers Elizabeth qui tentait toujours de faire sortir de médecin de sa retraite. Dans le coin, John, les yeux fermés, cherchait une faille dans la concentration du médecin.

Rodney posa sa main sur le bras d'Elizabeth et qui montra la lettre. Ayant enfin un « angle d'attaque », Elizabeth mit toute ses connaissances et sa volonté à faire sortir Carson.

oOo

**Plusieurs heures plus tard :**

Carson avait enfin accepté de sortir de la salle d'opération, mais ce n'était pas un médecin qui était sortit mais un homme déchiré par trop de douleur et de souffrance. Un homme qui a perdu ce qui lui été le plus cher en ce monde. Il avait regardé la diplomate, les yeux vides et avait donné ses instructions concernant le corps du capitaine Jenckins puis il était sortit de l'infirmerie, sans regarder personne.

Dans les couloirs, les gens qui le croisaient, s'étonnaient de ne pas le voir répondre à leurs salutations. Lui, d'habitude si ouvert, si jovial, s'était enfermé dans ses souvenirs, pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans la folie.

Il passa distraitement sa main devant le système d'ouverture de la porte et, tout aussi distraitement, il entra dans la salle de bain, voulant prendre une douche. Ce n'est qu'une fois sous le jet d'eau brûlante qu'il se laissa aller. Toutes les larmes retenues durant ces dernières semaines se massèrent devant ses yeux et il n'eut qu'à les fermer pour qu'enfin elles se mettent à couler, salvatrice.

Elles entraînèrent avec elles, les semaines de douleurs et de peine mais aussi toutes les inhibitions. Il s'écroula dans sa douche, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans bouger, laissant sortir ses émotions par vagues. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ne sentit plus la douche couler sur son dos qu'il releva la tête. Sa vision brouillée ne lui été pas d'une grande utilité, il ne vit qu'une masse bleue qui se teinta bientôt d'une grande tâche blanche. Il sentit qu'on le relevait et qu'on l'emmitouflé dans une grande serviette de toilette. Doucement la personne le sécha et lui fit enfiler un peignoir. Puis elle le conduisit dans sa chambre où elle le fit d'asseoir sur son lit. Il sentit que la personne s'éloignait.

Se pensant seul de nouveau, il se remit à pleurer doucement. Malheureusement pour lui, la personne n'était pas sortit. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et lui essuya doucement les yeux avec une serviette. La présence lui fit relever la tête, un doigt sous le menton. Il se trouva en face d'une paire d'yeux bleus comme les siens. Il descendit vers le nez en trompette puis vers la bouche fine et tordue.

Son esprit se remit en route, la combinaison de tous ses critères lui firent penser à Rodney. Il secoua la tête et la releva pour réellement voir la personne qui s'était occupée de lui.

Rodney recula légèrement, et Carson pu voir l'ensemble de sa figure.

-Rodney ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Carson. Répondit le canadien.

-Qu'est ce que …

La question resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

-J'ai frappé à la porte mais vous ne répondiez pas, comme j'ai entendu la douche, je suis entré et je suis rester un certain temps sur le lit à vous attendre. Au bout d'un moment je me suis tout de même décider à aller voir ce que vous faisiez.

Confus, Carson rougit.


	7. Chapitre 7

Laura Cadman : Je te retire le Bonzaï !!!! Je sais ce que je fais et les fins frustrantes c'est ma spécialité !!! Avec les drames lol

Iva-Chan : Merci beaucoup !!!

VLU : Je vais rougir

Alpheratz9 : Comme quoi, il est peut être excentrique mais toujours serviable

Note de l'auteur : Voilà venir la fin de ma fic, je tiens tout de même à m'excuser du délai de publication mais l'étudiante que je suis avait des partiels et les révisions qui vont avec. Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour votre patience et votre fidélité. Le slash est plus suggéré qu'écrit mais j'ai énormément de mal à l'écrire, il faudrait que je m'entraîne !!!

Enjoy !!!

OoO

-Je… Je suis désolé mais…

Rodney secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Quand Carson cherchait ses mots c'est qu'il était sous le coup d'une forte émotion et il devait avouer que la rougeur subite de ses joues le rendait extrêmement séduisant.

-Ce n'est rien Carson mais… J'aimerais comprendre. Elizabeth et John aussi d'ailleurs. Nous aimerions savoir.

Carson se renfrogna un instant, c'était sa vie et il n'avait pas à se justifier devant Rodney. Mais bientôt, il se résigna, Rodney était têtu et il ne partirait pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas. Il poussa un soupir de résignation et tendit sa main vers le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il en sortit un cadre, identique à celui qui se trouvait dans son bureau. Seule la photo avait changé. Rodney reconnu la jeune Suzie, en un peu plus jeune cependant. Carson lui tendit le cadre et commença son récit, les yeux dans le vague, les mains jouant inconsciemment avec le bord de son peignoir.

-J'avais 18 ans, nous étions une famille d'accueil temporaire pour les enfant en difficultés. Même si mon père est mort quand j'étais jeune, l'ambiance à la maison était assez saine pour des enfants en grande difficulté. Alors depuis que j'ai 18ans, j'avais l'habitude de voir des enfants cassés à la maison mais comme j'avais mes études, j'étais peu présent. uN jour, on nous a amener une petite fille. Ses parents s'étaient entretués. Elle n'avait pas plus de 3 ans. C'était l'une des plus jeunes qui avait été confié à ma mère. Rapidement, la petite s'est attaché à ma mère et à moi, même si je n'étais pas souvent là. Elle n'avait plus de famille et ma mère n'avait pas eu de fille. Elle a demandé à l'adopter. Ca n'a vraiment pas fait de problème, Suzie était très bien intégré à la maison et son école lui convenait. Et puis le temps à passer, elle a grandit. Quand elle me voyait arrivé, elle me sauté au cou et me barbouillait de chocolat.

Carson était plongé dans ses souvenirs, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Rodney, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, cherchant à connaître le fin avait que Carson ne finisse son récit. Elle était donc bien morte mais qui était-elle donc pour lui ?

-A l'âge de 16 ans, elle m'a prit dans un coin et m'a déclaré q'elle ne ferait pas d'études mais qu'elle allait s'engager dans l'humanitaire, pour faire comme maman, aider les enfants qui en avait besoin. Ca a été un rude coup pour maman mais elle a finit par accepter, se disant que ces enfants cherchaient à être utile aux autres.

Je suis partit pour Atlantis alors qu'elle embarquait pour le Soudan. Elle avait des rêves pleins la tête. Elle m'envoyait des photos de ses voyages, de ses enfants qu'elle aidait… Elle voulait que je sois fière d'elle. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de faire tout cela, je suis toujours fière d'elle.

Les larmes revinrent mais ce fut des larmes de nostalgie.

-Elle voulait tellement que je suis fière d'elle et je n'ai pas été là quand elle est partit pour la première fois. J'aurais dû être là mais on m'avait appelé au bloc. Quand je suis arrivé à l'aéroport, ma mère en sortait.

-Elle vous a accusé de quelque chose ?

-Non, mais cela n'empêche pas d'être de se sentir coupable.

Le médecin renifla.

-La dernière lettre qu'elle m'a envoyer, disait qu'elle avait réussit à monter un dispensaire au Darfour, dans une région ravagée par la guerre, elle avait trouvé des fonds et des médecins pour venir l'aider. Elle me demandait de venir la voir et peut-être l'aider si l'envie me prenait, elle voulait me voir. Et …

Il se mit à hoqueter.

-Et moi je n'étais pas là. Elle a été mordu par un serpent des sables, elle a agonisé pendant 2 jours en m'appelant près d'elle. En me suppliant de venir et moi je n'étais pas là.

La douleur et les larmes bloquèrent les mots et ils restèrent coincés dans la gorge du médecin qui fondit de nouveau en larmes dans les bras du scientifique.

Rodney ne savait toujours pas de qui il s'agissait mais sa jalousie s'était envolée. La mort de Suzie avait beaucoup touché l'écossais. A un tel point qu'il se demandait si son ami s'en remettrait un jour. Il était rare de le voir dans cet état et Rodney devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Voir son soutien le plus fidèle s'effondrer sans rien pouvoir y faire, lui était insupportable. Ajoutez-y des sentiments amoureux et l'équation paraissait abominable. Rodney posa une main dans les cheveux du médecin et le berça comme un enfant, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, vides de sens dans d'autres circonstances mais on ne peut plus utile quand on affronte la mort d'un être cher. Toutefois, la curiosité et la jalousie lui firent poser une dernière question.

-Qui était-elle ?

Les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité et l'astrophysicien se maudit sur plusieurs générations. Le serrant plus fort dans ses bras, il continua à bercer l'écossais, ne cherchant plus la réponse à sa question. Elle vint pourtant, un peu plus tard, lorsque les larmes se furent taries.

-Suzanne Maria Forester, ma petite sœur, mon bébé, la seule personne que je pouvais protéger. La seule personne qui m'aimait sans rien me demander en retour qu'un sourire ou un câlin. Mon petit ange…

Il quitta étreinte de Rodney, cherchant à reprendre une contenance. Il renifla plusieurs fois, s'essuya les yeux, fit quelques exercices de respiration puis se retourna vers son ami. Rodney, toujours assis sur le lit, détailla son visage. Les yeux rougis et les traînées humides sur ses joues étaient les derniers témoins de sa tristesse. Pour toute personne qui ne connaissait pas suffisament l'écossais, une fois ses indices effacés, il serait comme avant. Mais Rodney, à force de l'observer en cachette, de détailler ses moins émotions lorsqu'elles passaient sur son visage, savait que la blessure resterait profonde et ne cicatriserait jamais. Et cela lui était insupportable.

-Je suis désolé Rodney.

-De quoi ? demanda le scientifique, légèrement étonné.

-De vous avoir fait perdre votre temps.

Rodney était ébahi. Lui faire perdre son temps ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire là ? Jamais il me perdrait son temps à consoler son ami.

-Non, Carson … Jamais.

-Je sais bien que je n'avais pas le droit. Vous êtes tous là à compter sur moi et moi je ne trouve rien de mieux que de craquer.

-Vous êtes humain Carson.

-Je suis médecin avant tout, je me dois de rester un pilier, de ne pas flancher. Je n'ai pas le droit de …

Et il partit dans une tirade sur son devoir de médecin, sur l'absence d'émotion qui y était attaché …

Rodney était bouche bée, son ami devenait fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait pensé ça de Carson, son métier ne lui interdisait pas d'avoir des émotions, bien au contraire. C'est ce que Rodney admirait le plus chez Carson, cette faculté qu'il avait de passer d'une émotion à une autre, de montrer qu'il était humain. Lui n'avait que son égocentricité pour exister, Carson avait son humanité. Et c'était la plus belle des qualités.

Carson tournait et retournait en faisant les cents devant son lit, continuant son discours qui devenait de plus en plus incohérent. Se décidant à intervenir, Rodney se leva et lui barra le passage. L'attrapant par les épaules, il chercha son regard. Quand enfin leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, l'étincelle de folie dans ceux du médecin fit peur au canadien.

-Carson !!! Carson !!!

-Non Carson n'existe plus, elle est morte elle ….

Alors que le médecin commençait à se débattre, Rodney fit la seule chose qui lui parut approprier pour lui faire reprendre pied dans la réalité. Ne souhaitant pas le frapper, il s'approcha du visage de l'écossais et déposa ses lèvres sur celle du médecin. Quand le manque d'air le força à se séparer des lèvres douces de son ami. Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la réaction de son ami.

Carson était totalement sonné, Rodney venait de l'embrasser !!! Mais qu'est ce que… . Non, ce n'était pas possible, Carson avait toujours caché son homosexualité. Il n'avait jamais rien laisser filtrer. Mais Rodney venait de …

Il voulu analyser ses sentiments mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Rodney, grisé par le manque de réaction du médecin voulu renouveler l'expérience. Ce qu'il fit. Sous ce baiser, Carson oublia tout, laissant l'ivresse de ses sensations lui faire oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant la douleur de la perte de Suzie.

**Le lendemain matin : infirmerie.**

Carson regardait la photo de Suzie depuis plusieurs minutes, caressant les lignes de son visage du bout du doigt. L'ovale pur de son visage, son nez en trompette, ses pommettes hautes et son sourire charmeur. Combien de prétendant avait-il dû repousser pour qu'elle ai la paix, pour qu'elle puisse faire ce qu'elle voulait faire ? Son ange avec ses yeux pleins d'espoir, son bébé avec ses moustaches en chocolat et ses smacks baveux …

Il attrapa son pendentif, une petite fée en argent, un minuscule être féerique qu'il lui avait offert pour ses 16 ans. Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo qui accompagnait la dernière lettre de sa mère. Suzie, entourée d'enfants, souriait à l'objectif. Derrière elle, un jeune médecin la couvait d'un regard protecteur, tendre.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, laissant passer Rodney. Il leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant et lui sourit. Rodney vint s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau.

-Tu n'étais pas là ce matin.

-Je n'ai pas voulu te réveillais.

-J'ai eu peur que tu regrettes.

Carson lui offrit un sourire mélancolique.

-Je regrette beaucoup de choses, mais pas cette nuit avec toi.

-Suzie ?

Carson baissa la tête.

-J'aurais voulu être là, elle m'a appelé deux jours entiers. Mais quand je vois ça (il tendit la photo), je me dis qu'elle n'était pas seule.

-Elle aimait les enfants ?

Carson sourit.

-Enormement. Et quand je vois le sourire de ses enfants, je me dis qu'elle a réussit à donner un peu de bonheur à des enfants. J'en suis fier.

-Tu peux l'être, je suis sûre que c'était une jeune femme exceptionnelle.

-C'était une fée.

En disant cela, il ouvrit la main qui tenait le pendentif.

-Et voici son symbole, murmura-t-il.

Il tendit le bijou à Rodney qui le regarda longtemps. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Carson l'aimait, il lui avait dis cette nuit. Suzie était partie, c'était douloureux pour le médecin et donc pour son ami mais elle n'était pas une rivale. Elle était son alliée parce qu'elle aimait Carson et qu'il savait qu'elle vieillerait sur lui.

-C'est à toi de le porter maintenant.

Carson le regarda, étonné.

-Mais je…

-Fait le pour elle. C'est à toi que ce pendentif est destiné. Tu es un ange Carson.

-C'était elle l'ange.

Rodney s'approcha de lui.

-Vous l'êtes tous les deux.

Il passa derrière son amant, passant autour de son cou, le pendentif en argent. Carson porta sa main à son cou, caressant la fée. Rodney posa ses mains sur ses épaules et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Tu es un ange Carson, n'en doute jamais.

Carson tourna la tête, rencontrant le regard de son amant. Dans ses yeux, il vit la plus grande admiration et la plus grande tendresse.

-Viens, allons déjeuner, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Carson rit.

-Toi et ton estomac !

Ils sortirent en riant, ne remarquant pas la forme blanche qui apparaissait à la porte du bureau. Suzie sourit en regardant son frère partir. Tout irait bien maintenant. Elle n'en doutait plus. Alors elle disparut, laissant la vie s'écouler en attendant qu'il vienne la rejoindre, le plus tard possible.

The End .


End file.
